


(Podfic) Rosen für die Nanny

by DieRothaarigeFrau



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRothaarigeFrau/pseuds/DieRothaarigeFrau
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Crowley ein Eis mit dem kleinen Warlock essen gehen, doch der hat keine Lust. Bleibt ja noch der Gärtner...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	(Podfic) Rosen für die Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Podfic :) ,die Story ist meine eigene, das Buch dazu natürlich nicht. Lasst mir doch bitte eine Rückmeldung da, bei Gefallen habe ich noch einige Geschichten mehr, die ich vertonen könnte :).

Crowley und Aziraphale am Valentinstag <3\. Viel Spaß damit...

[Jetzt hören auf Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/feliantofanfiction/good-omens-podfic-rosen-fuer)


End file.
